


Of Skyscrapers and Elevators

by FortunesRevolver



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Minor Spoilers, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunesRevolver/pseuds/FortunesRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo has seen the world around him change and grow, the same sights passing him by countless times, but as he watches Sorey experience the world after his awakening, it all feels new again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Skyscrapers and Elevators

“Mikleo! Mikleo! Look at this--it’s incredible. How did they manage to build it!?” An eager tug jerks Mikleo forward as Sorey darts through the city, pulling the Seraph alongside him. His excitement is almost palpable, and Mikleo is finding it more and more difficult to contain his own. But that’s just how Sorey was; he brought out the very best in everyone around him, and in all the years they’d known each other, Mikleo had yet to build immunity.

“Skyscraper.” Mikleo tries to hide a small smile as Sorey turns to look at him quizzically. “That’s what they call it; a skyscraper.”

“It’s incredible…”

“Do you want to go to the top?”

Sorey jerks around, all but bouncing as his grip on Mikleo’s arm tightens. “C-can we? Really?”

“Not this one, but the one over there…” Mikleo raises his free arm to point to a tower not far in the distance, “That one is open to the public and just as tall.”

“Seriously?!” Sorey’s voice raises several octaves as he takes off again, pulling Mikleo alongside once again. “Then let’s go!”

Sorey has barely been awake for a few weeks, but his eagerness to see the unknown is as strong as ever. All the people and buildings are sights Mikleo has seen countless times. He was there for the beginnings of their ideas, for their prototypes, the building, and the grand openings.

None of it is new, and yet, seeing it all now, it feels so fresh.

Sorey’s eyes are _sparkling,_ so full of life and new curiosity that it’s difficult for Mikleo to contain his own. Every smile sent his way makes his heart flutter; a wonderful reminder that Sorey is _back_ and _here_ and _alive._

“Hey, Mikleo,” the voice jerks Mikleo from his thoughts as he looks up, realising that they’ve already reached the building. The fact that Sorey managed to get them there without direction or escort is impressive, but he holds the comment close. He can save it for later. Maybe even twist it into teasing material. “Is this where we go in?”

Nodding once, Mikleo motions to a door near the eastern side. “The elevators are on that side – taking the stairs is harder than you’d think. We should start there if you don’t want to get tired before we make it through the city.”

“Elevators?” Sorey pauses, then beams, nodding eagerly. “Those boxes, right?! Are they the glass ones like the other building? So we can see everything as we go up?”

Mikleo barely contains a laugh as he offers another nod and earns a whoop of delight from Sorey. It isn’t long before they’re able to step into the elevator, and somehow, they end up getting one alone. Sorey darts from side to side, gasping and pointing at everything he sees, babbling excitedly about how everything has changed and the influences from the past he makes out from the new.

Somehow, Sorey manages to make everything seem more beautiful than ever before, and Mikleo is unable to stop himself as the throws out and arm and catches Sorey halfway across the elevator floor. The confusion on Sorey’s face is short-lived as Mikleo tugs him closer, and they both lean in to meet each other halfway.

As he shuts his eyes, the upward rush of the elevator makes him feel lighter than air, and combined with the lingering taste of strawberries and cream on Sorey’s lips, it feels like ascending into heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I am drowning in SorMik and my only regret is that I still don't know if I'm able to capture them properly. I'm really not sure I do them justice, but I suppose all I can do is keep writing until I get it right.
> 
> But yes. I can totally see Sorey being so excited about the new world once he woke up and had his body back in order. Mikleo would probably be more smitten than ever before seeing it all again because, well, Sorey is Sorey. He just kinda does that.
> 
> Also I could not come up with a proper title for this at all, geez...


End file.
